


Forgive Me

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Trixie Decker, F/M, Family, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Gen, Marcus is being an asshole, One-Shot, Past Relationship(s), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Tumblr: TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr: nesosana, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: Of all the days that Chloe thought could have gone wrong, Valentine’s was definitely not one of them.





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nesosana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesosana/gifts).



> Written for thedeckerstarnetwork V-Day fic gift exchange for the lovely Nesosana. Thank you for being my source of inspiration and encouragement. 
> 
> Shoutout to @erya and @boundtobeafraid for proofreading this work. Really appreciate it! Hope you folks enjoy this one-shot.

Of all the days that Chloe thought could have gone wrong, Valentine’s was definitely not one of them. 

 

“No.” 

 

Chloe eyed him incredulously.

 

“Pardon?”

 

Rosy lips pursed at the man’s blatant rejection. 

 

“Lieutenant, I’ve been spending the last 72 hours tracking down our guy and given the record, I think I deserve a day off,” she pressed on.  

 

Marcus shifted his attention away from the case file he was working on to his subordinate. Chloe's green eyes flashed with annoyance, impatient fingers drumming on top of the Lieutenant’s desk. Marcus gave her leave application a final look before making up his mind. 

 

“Get back to work, Decker. You of all people should know by now that long hours is part of our job description.”

 

Chloe felt her plans crumbled into pieces when her boss penned down “Declined” in the approval box. 

 

“Guess compassion is not part your dictionary either,” She replied nonchalantly as she walked out of Pierce’s office. Once her boss was out of sight, she crumpled her leave application and tossed it into the nearest dustbin. 

 

Chloe buried her face in her palms, groaning in frustration. How could she be so naive to believe that her boss would cut her some slack after she has successfully taking down LAPD’s most wanted drug trafficking gang? Clearly, she has underestimated the degree of dedication her boss has on his job. Bet the only thing that would stop him from working is when he has kicked the bucket. 

 

Tired eyes strayed to an envelope resting next to her office mug. Chloe unsealed the letter and retrieved a folded printed paper. The detective’s chest swelled with pride when she sported a string of As decorating the front page of her daughter’s report card. Her smile widened at the kind words of encouragement scribbled at the bottom -  _ Great job, Trixie. Keep up the good work! _

 

To be honest, Chloe was surprised by her baby girl’s excellent performance. Academics has never been Trixie’s strongest suit but lately her daughter has been showing significant progress in her studies. She has yet to figure out the source of her daughter’s sudden motivation, nevertheless she was delighted with her outstanding result. 

 

_ No _ , she told herself.  _ You are not going to let your baby girl down _ . Trixie had worked her butt off to obtain these grades and she deserved to be rewarded. Chloe would not let her daughter suffer the same neglect she has endured during her childhood, courtesy of her mother. 

 

The detective fished out her mobile phone and started scrolling down her contact list. Dan was the first person she contacted. His reply came in ten seconds later. 

 

“Sorry, Chlo. Am in a middle of a case. I can have Trixie in the evening, if you want.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes to Dan’s hands-off attitude.  _ So much for attending to family’s need first,  _ she scoffed. Without wasting anymore time, she proceeded to text her back-up. 

 

“Maze, I need to ask you a favour. Trixie’s having a PTA Day at 3:00 P.M. today. Could you please me collect her from school today? I’ll reward you with my signature toast.”

 

The reply came in as soon as text was sent.

 

Chloe’s brows furrowed at the incoming message “This is an automated message. Mazikeen Smith is not able to tend to your request right now.  Will respond to you once I have eviscerated my bounty. Bye.”

 

_ Great _ , she grumbled to herself.  _ Where is everyone when you need them? _

 

A gentle flick on her forehead ended her internal monologue. Her partner’s midnight blue Armani came into her peripheral vision, along with his signature grin. His smile disappeared instantly after Chloe’s bloodshot eyes met his. 

 

“What’s the matter, Detective? Something wrong?” 

 

Lucifer’s concern-laden query made her want to cry out in frustration.

 

_ Everything!  _

 

On top of having her leave application rejected, she was denied of the opportunity to attend daughter’s PTA day because the rest of the world was too occupied with their own things. Not that her absentee partner would understand. The man practically ghosted on her for two weeks before returning married to a blonde stripper (or “exotic dancer”, as Lucifer called her).

 

“Don’t worry, Detective. I can attend on your behalf.” 

 

Chloe blinked at Lucifer’s sudden response. It took her a few seconds to realise what he was referring to. 

 

“How did you know…?” 

 

“I saw you looking at the paper for quite some time when you zoned out on my question in a rather disturbing fashion. So, I figured this must be the source of your trouble,” he said, whisking the said report card from the Detective’s grasp.

 

“It’s okay, Lucifer. Don’t need to trouble yourself. I can handle it.”

 

Lucifer batted her hand away. 

 

“No, Detective. You have been burning the midnight oil for the past two days. We don’t want to you snoring while speaking to your spawn’s teacher, do we?” Argued Lucifer, flashing his grin again. 

 

Chloe’s face blushed pink at her partner’s comment. Her red-rimmed eyes and pale face complexion must have been a dead giveaway, even to her normally obtuse partner. 

 

The Detective sighed in defeat. She hated to admit it but Lucifer was right. Chloe could feel fatigue creeping in as a result of her caffeine-only diet in the past 48 hours. The last thing she wanted was to make a bad impression at the school and give the other parents (additional) things to gossip about.  

 

“Fine, you win.”

 

Chloe swore she saw Lucifer’s grin grow to the edge of his stubbled cheeks.

 

“Don’t worry, Detective. The child is in good hands.” He turned to the last page where the details of the event was written. 

 

“3.00 P.M. Los Angeles Elementary School. Perfect.” The bar owner made a mental note and returned the piece of paper to Chloe. He gave a reassuring pat on his partner’s shoulder. 

 

“I will make sure the spawn knows how proud you are of her, Detective.” 

 

Chloe cursed her treacherous heart for skipping upon hearing Lucifer’s comforting words. Damn Lucifer for knowing how to make her feel better at times when she needed it the most.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” 

 

*********

 

After scavenging for fifteen minutes, Lucifer found himself a parking spot two blocks away from Trixie's school. Long, nimble fingers raked through his thick hair, disciplining a few stubborn curls into place. He then proceeded to groom himself in front of the rear view mirror - an old habit which he’d inherited since his angelic days back in the Silver City. He started off by correcting his crooked peaked lapels before smoothing the creases forming on his suit and pants. Once he was satisfied his handiwork, he exited his Corvette and jogged to his destination. 

 

Lucifer paid no heed to the prying eyes of gossiping parents once he entered the school compound. Under normal circumstances, he would have welcomed the attention with open arms. After all, charming humans was like a second nature to Lucifer. Women and men flocked to him like moths to a candlelight - with exception of the Detective, of course. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to flirt with a group of moms seated outside the classes, waiting for their names to be called. 

 

_ No, no. Stay focused, Lucifer.  _

 

The Detective’s infamous death glare came flashing in his mind, detering him from giving into temptation. The last thing Lucifer wanted was to disappoint Chloe. He knew she had tolerated him for the longest time. Despite multiple setbacks in the past, she still entrusted him with important chores like this. 

 

That speaks volume on the depth of their partnership. Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave knowing he could never reciprocate the Detective’s trust with the truth. Had Lucifer not know the truth behind Chloe’s existence, he would be having the best time of her life dating the Detective for Valentine's. Instead he’d distanced himself from Chloe, keeping her at arm’s length hoping these made up feelings would eventually die. He would sacrifice his happiness to release the Detective from the clutches of his manipulative family. 

 

“Lucifer!” 

 

Lucifer’s musings were interrupted by the spawn’s high-pitched voice. The Devil almost tripped when the child came barreling to his side. He stilled for a moment when a pair of over enthusiastic arms coiled around his legs like a boa constrictor. 

 

“Hi there, spawn.” 

 

“You made it! I was worried that you couldn’t come.” 

 

“Nonsense, the Devil never breaks his word. Now…” 

 

Lucifer scanned the hallway, trying to spot Trixie’s class. 

 

“What do I need to do?”

 

Trixie arched an eyebrow.

 

“You haven’t done this before, have you?”

 

Lucifer smiled sheepishly, waiting patiently for the girl’s instructions. He suppressed a flinch when she clasped her hands in his and dragged him to her classroom. 

 

“Miss Ten is sick today so Mr. Lanchester will be replacing her today to brief the parents,” she said whilst guiding him to a row of empty seats. She peered into her class and spotted a couple conversing with the substitute teacher. “It should be my turn soon.” 

 

_ What an odd name.  _ Lucifer thought to himself. _ Do humans name teachers by number for ease of identification? _

 

True enough, the teacher called her name as soon as Trixie sat down at her desk. The bar owner straightened his jacket and strutted into the class. 

 

“Hello, I’m Mr. Lanchester. And you are?” 

 

“Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar.” He caught the man’s hand in a brief handshake before continuing. “Detective Decker couldn't make it due to work commitments. I will be representing her today.”

 

Quizzical lilac eyes gazed over Lucifer’s shoulder before returning to him. 

 

“No offense, Mr Morningstar, but may I know what is your relationship to Miss Beatrice?”

 

“I’m the Detective’s partner. She was the one who sent me here.” The substitute teacher examined the handwritten note which Lucifer had produced to verify his statement. He chose to ignore how the other curled his lips in dissatisfaction. 

 

“Very well.” He pocketed the note in Trixie’s folder and proceeded with the briefing. “We are very happy with Beatrice’s progress. If she keeps this up, she will be able secure a placing in the first class next year.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Anything else?” 

 

Mr Lanchester pushed the bridge of his slipping eyeglasses. 

 

“Well, perhaps you may want to advise Miss Decker to be more participative in her daughter’s well-being.” 

 

“Are you suggesting that the Detective is neglecting her daughter’s needs, Mr Lanchester?” asked Lucifer, baffled with the teacher’s baseless accusation. 

 

“I’m just pointing out the truth, Mr Morningstar. Miss Decker had a second chance after failing her acting career. Not everyone is so lucky.”

 

Lucifer could feel his control slipping away as the man continued to condemn the Detective.  _ Be the bigger person and stay calm _ , he repeated in his head like a mantra, preventing him from snapping the human into half. 

 

“Rest assured that Detective Decker oversees her daughter’s growth very closely. She would have attended this meeting in person had not been her tight work schedule. You know - apprehending  _ murderers. _ ”

 

“I hope so. It would be a shame to see a talented child like Beatrice to follow in her mom’s footsteps. Divorced superstar wannabe - and one who only has average tits to show.” 

 

The next thing Lucifer knew was seeing Mr Lanchester tumbling lying unconscious on the floor with a raised bump on cheek. 

 

Xxx

 

Lucifer strode to Chloe the instant she stepped out of the headmaster’s office. 

 

“Detective… It’s not as bad as it looks. Please let me explain…” 

 

Words failed him miserably when he saw the Detective’s furious face. Trixie stood quietly next to her mother, eyes glued on the concrete floor. Beatrice’s passiveness made the Devil’s heart thumped rapidly. His sixth sense told him something was off - the child subdued demeanor eerily foreshadowed his fate. 

 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Lucifer,” Chloe snapped, voice thick with exasperation. 

 

Lucifer’s face crumbled at the display of his partner’s wrath. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down in anticipation of her next action. Frankly, he was half expecting the Detective to slap him across his face and continued to lash out at him but neither of those happened. He did not miss how wet her eyes was when she’s done.

 

“I’m done.” she finished in an undertone. “Let’s go, Monkey.” 

 

Lucifer watched helplessly as the Detective and daughter walked past him. He didn’t miss the contrite look on Trixie’s face when the passenger’s door slammed shut. Destitution morphed into panic when he realised the gravity of his mistake. He had considered relinquishing his feelings for the Detective but at the same time he was too attached to Chloe to give up the friendship they’ve built over the last two years. Yes, he would do anything to right the situation even if it meant getting on his hands and knees to beg for the Detective’s forgiveness. On that note, the Devil whipped up his cell phone and dialled his therapist for quick advice.  

 

*********

 

The Uber that Trixie ordered safely deposited her in front of Lux. This was the second time she has visited Lucifer’s home. Her first visit was sparked from an attempt to escape a quarrel between her mother and nanna over her future career. A smile formed on her face recalling her encounter with Maze at the bar, where she then befriended the demon. By the same logic, Trixie believed she could make things right again between her mother and Lucifer by visiting the latter. 

Clutching her soft toy on her chest, the girl skulked into the premise via a secret door she learned from Maze, bypassing the bouncers guarding the entrance. She proceeded on riding the private lift to Lucifer’s penthouse. She gasped when the elevator door swished open. The place looked like a hurricane invaded Lucifer’s house - broken pieces of glass strewn all over the marbled floor. The only piece of furniture left untouched by the destruction  was the grand piano to which Lucifer was playing, head bent. 

 

Trixie recognised the song instantly when Lucifer hit the chorus. It was one of the songs which was on her mother’s drive playlist. 

 

_ Please forgive me, I know not what I do _ _   
_ _ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you _ _   
_ _ Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through _ _   
_ _ Please forgive me, if I need you like I do _ _   
_ _ Please believe me, every word I say is true _ _   
_ __ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you .

 

Trixie wiped away a stray tear with her sleeve. Watching her friend in such a distraught state hurt her greatly. Lucifer had not visited them since the incident during Valentine’s Day. From what she heard from Daddy, he was suspended temporarily following the ruckus he had caused. To add salt to his wounds, her mom had cut off all contact with Lucifer outside of office hours, including forbidding Maze from informing him of her whereabouts. It frustrated Trixie when Mom continuously dismissed her each time she asked about it. 

 

Trixie didn’t understand her mom’s erratic change of behaviour. The mother she knew was a kind-hearted person who treated others with respect. But what she did in school last Wednesday was downright mean, in her opinion. She couldn’t deny that Lucifer was in the wrong for punching Mr. Lanchester - violence was never the right way to resolve conflicts (at least according to mom). She didn’t like the way that her mother was giving Lucifer the cold shoulder. What worried Trixie even more when she heard her mom sobbing in her bed every night after the incident. She had had it after a week of being the bystander, watching passively from the sidelines, so Trixie finally decided to take the matter into her own hands. 

 

“Lucifer?” 

 

The music he was playing came to a halt. The man’s eyes widened when he recognised who was standing in front of him.

 

“Spawn? What are you doing here?”

 

Lucifer was by her side in a second. 

 

“What’s the matter? Are you hurt?” Lucifer asked, appearing worried when he noticed Trixie was crying. 

 

The girl shook her head in response and hugged him instead.

 

“I miss you, Lucifer.” 

 

The bar owner’s expression softened at the child’s innocent confession. He brought his hand to her small back, drawing circles to sooth her. 

 

“Me too, child.”

 

“Why did you stop visiting? You don’t like us anymore?” 

 

“Of course not.” Lucifer quickly denied. “I’m having a time-off for my wrong-doings. Once your mom lets me off the hook, I will come visiting again, I promise.” 

 

Lucifer slotted his hands under Trixie’s armpits and lifted her to his bedroom. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt in his penthouse. The Detective would never forgive him if that happened.

 

As though his mobile had read his mind, it vibrated on his vanity. An incoming call from the Detective flashed on the screen. Uncertainty, torn between joy at hearing from her and fear of further ire, he answered.

 

“Lucifer? Is Trixie with you?” 

 

“Yes. The Spawn is resting on my bed.” 

 

Chloe exhaled in relief. 

 

“Thank you so much, Lucifer. I’m already on my way.”

 

*********

 

“Trixie!”

 

The said child fidgeted nervously when she saw her mother emerge from elevator. It was time to face the music. 

 

“Lucifer,” she acknowledged the man in the room. Lucifer nodded slightly and gave way to Chloe. “You had me worried sick, monkey,” she said, dropping to one knee before Trixie. “How many times have I told you not to run off by yourself like this,” she reprimanded.

 

“I’m sorry, Mommy. I came to see Lucifer,” she stuttered. “I missed him a lot.” Her anger simmered at Trixie’s confession. How could she have been so blind? She had  clearly let her emotions clouded her better judgement. 

 

“Oh Monkey.” Chloe planted a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and encompassed her in a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so sorry,” she continued to whisper in her ear, uncaring of the tears streaming freely down her cheeks. She was grateful for Lucifer’s silent retreat, granting both mother and daughter much needed privacy. 

 

“I didn’t mean to make you worry. Please don’t hate me.” Trixie’s plea cut a deep wound in her heart. She wanted to bury her head deep underground to hide her shame.

 

“No, baby. I could never hate you,” she said, thumbing away her tears. “You did nothing wrong. In fact, I’m glad you came here,” Chloe praised, patting her girl’s head affectionately.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, Monkey.” She cupped her daughter’s hand in hers. “You came all the way out here to make sure Lucifer was okay. That was very thoughtful of you.” 

 

_ Something that I didn’t have the guts to do.  _

 

“So, I’m not in trouble?” 

 

Chloe broke into a giggle, trying to contain newly-formed tears inside her eyes.

 

“No, silly.”

 

“How about Lucifer? Is he still in trouble?” Trixie asked wearily, eyes straying to the adjacent room where Lucifer was. 

 

Chloe shook her head.

 

Trixie squealed at her mother’s change of heart, instantly dashing to Lucifer’s side to break the news to her friend. Chloe suppressed a chuckle when her daughter catapulted herself onto the man, making him squirm from the unexpected contact.

 

“Isn’t this wonderful, Lucifer? Mommy’s not mad at you anymore.” 

 

“Are you certain, Spawn?” Lucifer asked, momentarily distracted by Chloe’s presence as she sauntered in. 

 

“Well, depending on how good dinner is, I might just overlook it,” Chloe joked, leaning on the wooden jamb. 

 

Lucifer’s jaw slackened, totally stupified by the Detective’s words. He had assumed Trixie’s kind assurances were meant to console him, but now that he’d been proven wrong, Lucifer didn’t know how to react. The bar owner struggled to find the right response. 

 

“I’ll try not to disappoint.” Lucifer wanted to smack himself for the unintelligent reply.  

 

Following a hearty dinner prepared by their devillish host, the trio worked together to clean the hall. Well, to be precise, it was Chloe who did most of the cleaning. Trixie was busy devouring the remaining quarter of chocolate cake courtesy of the bar owner.

 

Lucifer, on the other hand was being annoyingly unhelpful. Her partner wouldn't stop whining about the mess and stain on his Armani suit whilst cleaning the bottle shards. Unable to stand his antics, she banished him to the kitchen counter where he joined Trixie to finish the leftover desert. 

 

Chloe missed this. The three of them spending quality time together like they used to. Her expression lightened at the sight of Lucifer carrying a limp Trixie to the guest room, tucking her into bed. Once the girl was fast asleep, both Detective and bar owner retreated to the balcony. The captivating view of the LA skyline caught their attention. Rows of towering skyscrapers lighted up like beacons in the night sky, overshadowing the remaining concrete forest. The streets underneath them were empty except for a few cars occasionally passing by. 

 

It was Lucifer who broke the awkward silence. 

 

“Detective, I want to apologise.”

 

Chloe pressed a finger to his lips. 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Lucifer gulped, steeling himself for what he felt was in store for him. 

 

The notion of messing up again sent chills down his spine. Did the Detective change her mind? Perhaps she still held a grudge against him for what happened in Trixie’s school. A pair of gentle hands chased away his fleeting thoughts. 

 

“I’m the one who should be apologising.” Chloe admitted, cheeks heated in a delicate shade of pink. “I should have to stood my ground and handled the situation better.” She let out a sigh, before continuing. “Lanchester was the ex-production crew for Hot Tub High School. He tried hard to get my fancy, knowing my connection to my mom - my famous mom. He harassed me. I lost patience with him after four months in production and complained to the director. He was fired.” 

 

Suddenly, everything clicked. His condescending behaviour, the disdain in his voice and crude joke were clearly a result of bad blood between him and the Detective. 

 

“So, what happened in the headmaster’s office…”

 

“It was payback time for Lachester. You should have seen his cocky face when he humiliated me in front of the principal,” she said, choking back tears of anger. 

 

It took all Lucifer’s willpower not to fly to bastard and make him suffer for what he did to Chloe. His index finger rested below her chin, tilting her head up.

 

“Don’t let them undermine you.”

 

“Well, it’s easier said than done.” Chloe lamented. “Who’s gonna believe an ex-AV actress over a teacher anyhow?”

 

“That wretched maggot doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” he said furiously. “Look, Det… Chloe, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. You braved waves of scepticism and worked very hard to get where you are today. If they can’t see that, it’s their loss.”

 

Lucifer’s words hit straight into her aching heart. A pair of strong hands wrapped around her torso moments after Chloe barrelled herself into the man’s chest. Lucifer said nothing as she wept, letting go of the pent-up tension. 

 

In the opposite room, a mischievous little girl stuck her neck out around the door frame, watching silently as the two love birds made peace with each other. She grinned to herself, satisfied with her handiwork, and quietly retreated back into her room. 

 

Fin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
